


Warmth

by Headphone_Love



Series: Supernatural Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Minimalistic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata wondered what warmth felt like, sometimes.





	

It was pouring out.

Arms wrapped around himself, the orange haired male watched with concentration. He was shivering in the chilly weather, but couldn’t find it in himself to stand to retrieve another blanket from the closet.  A breath escaped him in the form of a sigh.

He was tired.

His arms tightened as he curled into himself. His eyes closed, mind wandering to anywhere minus the place he was currently in. He imagined a huge gymnasium with lights so bright they’d blind him. He imagined the roaring of the crowd and team as they celebrated their victory.

“Idiot.”

The insult came simultaneously with another blanket around his thin body. His vibrant orange hair grew messier.

“Well hello to you too.”

The newcomer sat beside him, legs crossed and arms resting in the gap between them. The two were silent: one watching the rain while the other watched the male watching the rain.

“How was your day?”

The younger male shifted.

“Fine. You been there a while?”

“No.”

Silence enveloped them again as a flash of lightning shot through the sky, illuminating if for a moment until the world plunged back into darkness.

“We should sleep.”

The older male shut his eyes.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

It was supposed to be warm whenever the other wrapped arms around him.

He snuggled closer, eyes refusing to open and a shiver assaulting his body. The ginger felt the dark-haired male shift, but his arms never moved away. The sun was peeking through the window just barely but remained far away from the couple.

“We should get up.”

“Not yet.”

The elder of the two complied, allowing himself to be held. His heart felt as if it was moving too fast in his chest, but he ignored it. His breath felt labored despite his lack of movement, but he pretended it was because of a dream.

“Oi,”

The ginger tensed.

“You shouldn’t be so nervous.”

A pause.

A deep breath.

“I know.”

The taller of the two opened his eyes and looked down. The tinier male was looking up at him with soft brown eyes, though inside them was chaos.

He shut his own eyes.

“We should get up.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

It was cloudy as the short male walked along the rooftop.

The black turtleneck was fiddled with on occasion, though not as often as at first. He was as pale as one could be, though it didn’t influence his mood or how he felt. He just felt tired.

He was always tired.

He hopped from pillar to pillar, eyeing the city street down below. He hummed a song, waved his arms, spun around. The wind weaved its fingers through his hair gently, blowing the muted tresses from his face.

The harmony of his movements was broken by the sound of his ringtone.

“Hello?”

_“Where are you?”_

Eyes darted around the rooftop.

“Places.”

Silence was his response, a deep breath left his friend’s lips.

_“Places.”_

Despite being the same answer, the tone was different.

“Yes.”

The sound of cracking. A neck, perhaps.

_“I am going to rest.”_

Hinata hopped off a pillar, landing quietly against the dusty rooftop.

“Okay”

* * *

 

“Hinata.”

The male looked up from his tea, head tilting slowly.

“Yes?”

“How are you feeling?”

Brown eyes burned into a pair the same color.

“Fine.”

“Is that the truth?”

“Would I lie?”

Cat-like eyes narrowed.

“Answer the question.”

Hinata swallowed. He looked down at the tea.

It was scalding.

He felt freezing.

“What was the question again?”

The person seemed to give up for the time being, simply sitting: watching.

Hinata didn’t move one bit.

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes.”

“What.”

The question lingered for a moment. The sound of a heart beating reached Hinata’s ears, but the only thing that changed about him was his eyes.

Looking up, they flashed red.

“You lied.”

The person wasn’t asking, he was telling.

Hinata nodded in response.

“You need to eat.”

The male’s eyes went red for a moment but returned to brown seconds later.

Eyeing the drawn curtains, Hinata unsure of whether it was day or night.

Kageyama would be back soon.

“I’ll get you some food.”

Another statement.

The ginger hesitated.

His nails dug into his palm.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“Kageyama...?”

“Yes?”

“Are you scared of me?”

“Should I be?”

The pale ginger shifted so his side was touching the taller male’s own. The warmth spread throughout his wintry body. Dark rings circled his eyes as he spoke again.

“I think you should be.”

The other pushed air from his nose: his version of laughter.

“Then you're even more of a dumbass then I thought,” he replied as he wrapped an arm around the other and pulled him close. Even with the blankets, the smaller male was trembling.

He held out a wrist and eyed the other, taking notice of the change in eye color and body language. His own eyes wandering over the other. They paused after a few moments, resting on the markings that marred Hinata’s neck. His chest stirred, eyes flickering without the ginger noticing.

“Just feed and don’t die.”

Hinata leaned against him, taking the wrist in his hands. His tongue glided across his lips.

A short breath.

 “Okay.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh hai!
> 
> This was actually a request, as a friend of mine asked me to do a “minimal” fanfic about supernatural kagehina. : )
> 
> It was fun to do and took about a half hour, as I wanted to leave enough information and subtle hints that would help the readers get what was happening. This is my branching out and trying new styles, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~HxL
> 
> P.S: This is one of an unidentified amount of shorts involving these versions of these characters. Please look forward to it~


End file.
